Labatory Interrupted
by CrazyKittyXIV
Summary: Vexen has tons of work to do today. What happened when Marluxia comes to distract him? And they get caught in the process. WARNING: YAOI, if you don't like guy on guy don't read. Special thanks to BlueLightningShinobi. We did co-write this one so if you review don't forget to mention Blue too. (Akuroku & Marvex)


**WARNING: YAOI, if you don't like guy on guy don't read. Special thanks to BlueLightningShinobi. We did co-write this one so if you review don't forget to mention Blue too.**

Vexen poured greenish-blue liquid into a vial, in complete concentration. He moved the vial over the burner carefully with a precise hand, not noticing a rose petal that was gracefully falling to the floor of his lab. He sighed in contentment, brushing away some long hair and watching his experiment. The blonde gently adjusted the vial and burner, waiting for the reaction.

"VEXEN, DEAR!" Marluxia called out, appearing from a portal that came to be where the petal landed. Vexen pushed over the burner and vial, shaken, causing it to spill on the floor and the fire to go out. Vexen look at the graceful assassin with vengeful eyes, "what could possibly be so important that you had to interrupt my experiment." "Someone better be dead," he muttered.

"Oh Vexen dearest with your jokes. No one's dead I just wanted to see my lover. Is that so much to ask?" Marluxia pouted.

"Yes it is considering I just spilled Hexafluorophosphoric acid all over the floor. Ugh this is going to be a pain to try to clean," stated the chilly academic

"I'll do it for you, my Lovely lovely boo boo boo teddy-bear boo boo love snuggle-muffin" Marluxia purred, stroking the angry scientist with a soft hand "I'll even wear a maid outfit, what do you say?"

"Get out"

"You don't mean that" Marluxia pushed his lover against the table, making escape impossible "Why was it that sickly oily colorless liquid anyway? You need to make more attractive experiments"

"Experiments aren't meant to be attractive. Their meant to work properly and help someone." explained Vexen with a flustered expression. All he could think about now was Marly in that maid's uniform.

"Even attractive things can help people. I help you. Aren't I attractive?" questioned Marluxia with a glimmer of sarcasm in his eyes.

"That depends on your definition of attractive. Is a pink-haired, sometimes sadistic, lovey-dovey guy with watermelon sized pecks attractive?" asked Vexen with a smirk knowing he hit a sore spot whenever he mentions Marluxia pecks.

Marluxia glared, anger and slight hurt evident in his eyes. He put an arm on the scientist's chest, pushing him harder against the table. The flamboyant male shook his head, pink hair tousling around, composing himself. "My pecks are normal sized thank you" the pinkette had a difficult time speaking normally without yelling. He sighed with a bit of an attitude before speaking again "and I am extremely attractive, you should feel lucky, my UKE." It was his turn to strike

"Listen, everyone but me tops you and I can top others so technically your more Uke then I am," explained Vexen through clenched teeth

"But you're MY uke and you're with me so that makes you uke no matter what." Marluxia smiled, happy he got Vexen angry "must be pretty bad then if I'm uke to everyone but you"

Even though he knew that his lover was right, Vexen continued to argue about him being a Uke. Marluxia leaned in, touching his nose to Vexen's, before whispering seductively "I'll show you just how much of a masculine seme I can be" he dragged a slim finger down the scientist chest.

"Marly, what are you doing?" Vexen questioned as the assassin slowly unzipped his Organization cloak with his teeth.

"I'm proving how I am the Seme in the relationship, my snuggle boo bear muffin," Marluxia informed the resistant blonde.

"N-not in here, Marluxia" Vexen stuttered out, gazing at the pinkette's bare chest.

"Yes in here" Marluxia whispered against the blonde's neck, "I don't care who hears or sees us. I'm taking you now Vexy" Slowly Marluxia began to suckle his boyfriends neck as he pinned him against his desk denying any escape.

"Oh- Marluxia." The Chilly Academic pulled Marluxia's head back to his own mouth. Their mouths met with a new passion.

"Get on the table" the pinkette ordered between heat filled kisses.

Vexen did as was told, sliding onto the table, ignoring the acid that lingered there. Marluxia followed shortly, pushing the scientist down. Marluxia smirked now that he had won. Vexen's nails left crescent indents and claw marks on the pink-haired man who was on top of him. Marluxia, being horny and kinky, moaned into his lover's mouth.

_*Upstairs at the time*_

"Come on Roxy, I want u right now," whined Axel.

"Two things Ax. One, don't call me Roxy. Two, there's nowhere to go."

Axel grinned at his naïve boyfriend. "I know u love it when I call you Roxy, Roxy. And we can go to Vexen's lab, it's practically sound proof and secluded. That way I can make you moan and no one would care."

"Shut up" the short blonde muttered but couldn't hide the blush that was forming.

Axel dragged his lover to the doors of the lab, opening the door with a smirk. Once in the lab he pulled the blonde to him, lifting his chin up for a kiss. The redhead notices something out of the corner of his eyes, looking up. Vexen and Marluxia were staring at them, annoyance in their eyes. Vexen was completely pinned down under the pinkette who was only in his pink rose-covered boxers. "What's wrong?" Roxas asked breathily with half-lidded eyes. Axel turned back to his lover with a disappointed smile, "This spot's already taken".

"Damnit," muttered Roxas against his lover's chest," and just when I was getting in the mood too. Now what are we going to do?"

Axel thought for a bit then said, "Well, I could always just gag you so you wouldn't scream." He picked up Roxas by his hips. Roxas gave his lover a shocked look and in order to not be dropped he wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders and his legs around Axel's hips. Axel grasped Roxas' ass and carried him back to his room. He laid the blondie down on his bed and slowly began to suckle his neck only pausing to take off their shirts. Roxas gasped as the red-head moved lower and began to nibble and kiss his right nipple. Roxas brought Axel's mouth back up to his own and they had a passionate make out session as they both began to harden. Roxas brought his hesitant yet firm hand and began to rub Axel's erection.

"Roxy, I didn't know you could be so authoritative," purred Axel into Roxas' ear. Axel ground his hips into Roxas' hand. Soon Axel couldn't take the pleasure anymore and took off the rest of their clothing. After stretching Roxas out he proceeded to have his way with him and when they had both been satisfied Axel pulled the shorter one into his arms and they fell asleep.

_*Now downstairs*_

"Hmm. I wonder what that was about?" questioned Vexen.

"Who the hell cares? I'm taking you now that we're alone," exclaimed Marluxia. And with that he moved toward the green-eyed blonde's chest and started to leave a trail of kisses down his neck. The pinkette moved his leg between Vexen's, rubbing hungrily against his erection. The scientists moan was cut off by yet another passionate, deep kiss from his lover.

"What is this?" A voice boomed from the doorway "this is the seventeenth time this week!" Marluxia jumped off of his blonde lover as gracefully as possible in a situation like that. Vexen coughed, sitting up, embarrassment evident in his eyes. "The successes of your experiments are crucial!" Xemnas glared at them

Marluxia sighed "we don't question you when we walk in on you and Saïx going at it in the meeting room".

"Yeah, well that is different Marluxia. What me and Saïx do during our "private time" is our business. Not yours. Or Vexen's." explained Xemnas.

"Well, this is our "private time". YOU'RE the one who barged in on us. And who cares if this is the seventeenth time this week. If we want to have sex in the middle of Vexen's lab then we have the right to. We are fucking horny as hell and want to have sex NOW. So, why don't you leave right now so we can get back to what we were doing. GET OUT, MANSEX!" yelled Marluxia. He had struck a chord when he called Xemnas Mansex and he knew that Xemnas would leave them alone once and for all.

"UGH! You know that I hate that nickname Marly! I'm going to get Saïx on you!" complained Xemnas as he stormed out of the lab and went to go find his lover. As Xemnas left the lab Marluxia looked back at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes with an exhausted sigh.

"Well now that that's taken care of do you want to get back to your work or to our fun?" asked Marluxia with a slight smirk on his face.

As Vexen got up from the table he reached down and picked up his pants and tugged them on. As he picked up his Organization he turned to look at his lover, "I will be continuing my work due to the fact, as Xemnas put it, it is very important and crucial to the Organization."

Marluxia looked stunned for all of two seconds, but due to the fact that he was used to it he just smiled. "Okay honey," said Marluxia. Then he slowly stalked over and leaned into his lover. He barred his lover against the desk one more time. As he looked into the green eyes he nipped at his ear and whispered, "I know you have work to do right now, but we will be finishing this later. And as punishment for making me wait, I will be spanking you. Hard." As he pulled away and gave Vexen a simple pout he picked up his clothes and strutted straight out of the lab in just his boxers.

Vexen stared after his lover with shocked yet slightly longing eyes. He looked back over at his work and thought to himself _Great. Now he will be punishing me later. Then again, I don't totally dislike it._ Vexen sat down at his desk and began his work once again. _Tonight I'll be spanked but right now I have work to do.  
_


End file.
